


Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 10 "Sex Toys"

by Cassie_Sandsmark, Somuchbraver



Series: Brighter Than Sunshine Volume 1 [10]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, DC AU -Freeform, DC Cinematic Universe -Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Metropolis, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Sandsmark/pseuds/Cassie_Sandsmark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somuchbraver/pseuds/Somuchbraver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all fluff and smut! Samantha and Cassie can't seem to keep their hands off each other on the drive home, parked in the parking garage, or up in Cassie's dorm room. Rest assured, when things are going this well, you can know you're in for a bumpy road ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 10 "Sex Toys"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a romantic relationship between Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) and Rule 63'd (female) version of 'Superboy.' We've omitted the majority of the Superfamily from our universe to make this work and put this story 10 years after the events in Man of Steel. 'Superman' has been active for at least that long, and Cassie herself (as Wonder Girl) has been active for a little over 3 years, since she was 15.
> 
> Follow Our Tumblr at (http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com/) for fan-art, photo manips, information related to our story as it progresses, and more!
> 
> Mission Statement: Lady superheroes need to make out more.
> 
> Your comments and/or kudos are oxygen to us!

## Brighten than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 10 "Sex Toys"

[Brighter than Sunshine Tumblr](http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com)

Cassie's fingers played over the curve of Samantha's thighs as she smirked, curling one leg up underneath her and resting the side of her face on the back of the seat, looking at Samantha. "...sexy sex toys. Go."

Samantha laughed and shifted in her seat, knowing she couldn't take her eyes off the road because there was no way she would be able to get them back there. "Toys are fun. I endorse them for incorporation in the bedroom. I am intrigued that you brought up fuzzy cuffs first, though. That has my full attention."

Cassie blushed, biting her lip, letting her fingers and nails trace their way around Sammi's firm thigh, over her soft, smooth skin, down to her knee, and then slowly back up. Her eyelashes fluttered. "Well... honestly that's the only couples' toy I'm very familiar with."

Sam gave a little smile and cocked her head slightly, wishing she could look at Cassie's face. "...personally familiar with?"

The blonde girl blushed, ducking her head for a moment, letting her fingers slip under the hem of her raven-haired lover's skirt. "There was one night, during my long term undercover mission with Tim. We were in some mobster's place, there were cuffs..."

Samantha took a long deep breath, rubbing one thigh against the other a little and wetting her lips. "Ohh really?" she managed, not sure whether she desperately needed to hear the story or if she'd better not.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's reaction, and then she laughed, blushing. "I'm sorry, let me just check, is it the fingers under your skirt or the story of my previous sexual exploits that's getting you hot?"

Samantha bit her lip and gave a little smirk and a wriggle against the car seat, her fingers flexing on the steering wheel and she guided them toward home, but not at the speed she'd picked on the way there. "A little bit of both. Don't stop talking."

Cassie chuckled, letting her fingers coast back out from under Samantha's skirt and down her thigh again. "Well okay then. Naughty stories.... well, Tim and I were undercover doing the sex trafficking case, which turned out to be an Intergang operation funneled through the Russian Mafia operating out of Bludhaven. Batman was away, so Tim took it on without the Bat knowing, and he recruited me to be the 'bait' on our sting operation because he knew I could get myself out of situations a normal girl would not. Along the way, we started flirting, and then there was some kissing. We were supposed to be presenting as a sex worker and her body guard, but after a few weeks on the road no one was being fooled by that, so we started presenting as a rich preppy frat boy who loved to party and the club dancer - me - he'd picked up on his way out of Gotham. We figured if we dangled me in some revealing clothes for a few weeks at the right places, made sure everyone knew I was on my own, vulnerable, blah blah, that someone would eventually try to abduct me and ship me off to wherever the trade ran through. Part of our cover involved accepting invitations from people we figured were involved in the flesh trade, like this Russian mob boss in New Haven who was actually quite charming except for being a slave-trading scumbag. He invited us back to his place one night and put us up in this really tasteless, straight-out-of-a-porno suite in his little mansion, which was just terrible, but it was the first time we'd really been alone together since we'd gone undercover, and there I was in this silver sheath dress that barely covered my crotch and was open from my neck to below my bust line, with barely a g-string underneath, my face tarted up as only my inexperienced hands could make it, and there was the smell of danger and intrigue in the air... it was..." she laughed, "really NOT sexy, and retrospectively I would not have chosen that to be the first time I slept with a boy, but one thing led to another, and there were fuzzy handcuffs. So I wound up handcuffed to the bed post, by clothes wound up on the floor, and for just one night, we pretended to be the people we were portraying. It was a weird morning after that."

Samantha chuckled and shook her head a little, stealing a glance at Cassie as she listened to the story. "That must have been a really... weird first time." She raised an eyebrow at Cassie, thinking that might not have been the story for the moment, and thinking she kind of wanted to knock out a few of Tim's teeth. She had a number of emotions all jammed into one space. "You guys got a relationship out of that?"

Cassie shrugged and smirked remorsefully, her hand resting softly against Samantha's knee "I was sixteen, I had just gotten these," she waved at her chest, "and the rest of it, and boys were paying attention to me for the first time in my life. Especially that boy. There may have been an element of hero worship involved. But the handcuffs themselves weren't bad. That felt kind of exciting." She smiled genuinely at Samantha.

Samantha gave a little smile with an edge of tenderness around it. "We can do way better than that, if being restrained is something you're into." Her mouth quirked to the side and she tipped her head back into the wind a little as they drove so the wind picked up the edges of her dark hair. "I probably should not meet your ex."

Cassie grinned at the last part, feeling touched inside, her cheeks coloring. "...well, after having so much power, giving up at least the use of my hands - if only under the fiction that the cuffs could actually hold me- was a bit thrilling. But that may have had something to do with the fact that normally I was so much stronger than Tim." She let her eyes caress Samantha's face tenderly, while her fingers brushed Sam's knee. "I can already tell the dynamic with you is... different. Very good different."

She gave a little smile and tipped her head again, the touch on her knee smoothing the feathers that Cassie's story had ruffled. She still wanted to punch Tim in the face, but the feeling wasn't so urgent and red in her head. "So maybe not bondage," Samantha amended, as she gave a little smile, trying to refocus the conversation, "you do seem to like to be penetrated, though..."

Cassie blushed, and chuckling, she ducked and rolled her head, hiding under the mass of her blonde hair. "Sammi, honey," she laughed, softly, "I like everything you do to me, so far anyway. You seem to know a lot more than I do about toys... what are you thinking of?"

Samantha smirked. "I don't know a lot more. I know some things, I have an active imagination, and the confidence to carry out my wilder ideas," she protested. "That is different from knowledge." Sam wet her lips and wiggled a bit in her seat. "I want to use a strap on."

Cassie's eyebrows went up to her hairline, and for a moment she gaped, blushing. "...Oh, really?" Her voice was thin and breathy, and she felt a sudden thrill of excitement run through her, as her fingers unconsciously tightened on Samantha's knee.

Samantha smiled slowly at Cassie's reaction. "Oh yeah really. I have not wanted to do that with someone the way I want to do it with you." She wet her lips. "I can't think about it without getting worked up."

Cassie felt a tingle of excitement building to a dull throb between her thighs, and she crossed her legs somewhat conspicuously as her hand began to creep back up Samantha's thigh. The idea of having her beautiful, sexy raven-haired lover hovering above her, her round, perfect breasts dangling just in front of her face, while sh..."...yeah, it's doing a number on me too," she whispered, breathlessly.

Samantha smiled and tipped her head toward her a little, her eyes moving to Cassie's thighs before she forced them back to the road. "And there are the regular toys, vibrators, non-vibrators. I'm not a big fan of outside vibrators but the inside ones are sometimes nice. I never really understood the whole double-ended thing..."

Cassie licked her lips, intrigued by the list of toys Samantha was rolling through, but still stuck on the mental image of Samantha penetrating her from above, or behind, or the side... "...h-how does a strap on actually work?" She asked in a small, but curious voice, "I've never actually seen-- I mean, what do you get out of it?"

She smiled, wondering if the rest of what she'd said had floated in a cloud over Cassie's head. Distracting her was really satisfying, and the fact that Cassie was stuck on the idea made her excited. "Well, sometimes there's an attachment inside so that when I push into you it pushes into me. But it's essentially the same thrill I get out of being inside of you. There's a little less feeling, but I get the immense satisfaction of making you squirm and moan... and with my hands free."

Cassie shivered, the throbbing between her thighs turning into a wet emptiness that was making her squeeze, uncross, cross, and squeeze her thighs every so often. Her heart was beginning to pound as well. "I like the idea that you would... get something out of it too," she panted, touching her hair without realizing it. "...are there any more toys?"

Samantha pulled into the campus and rolled a little slower because of the steady flow of students moving around, and headed for the underground student parking structure on campus. "Ohh, I have always got something out of it so far." She stole a glance at Cassie squeezing her thighs together and she bit her lip. The corner of her mouth turned up. "Besides literally thousands of vibrator and dildo choices as far as I know? there's..." she gave a little smirk. "butt stuff." She grinned. "And eggs."

"Butt stuff?" Cassie's eyes gave another little, slightly less comfortable-looking flutter. "...maybe we talk about that later too. I've heard about eggs," she blushed. "Those sound fun." She shifted in her seat as they got closer to the parking lot. "…this may be too vanilla, but what do you think about playing with other sorts of stuff?"

She chuckled at Cassie's reaction, shrugging off her dismissal of butt stuff, finding it pretty ironic considering this wonder girl's considerable ass fixation. She blinked quickly, turning into the parking lot and using her pass to make the gate swing open. "What other sorts of stuff?"

The blonde girl blushed, the sudden face-to-face attention and Samantha's surprise interest making her suddenly bashful. She grinned and bit her lip. "Like... candle wax and very warm chocolate and ice and olive oil and wine and feathers and ..." she shook her head, shrugging, fishing in her imagination for ideas, "...fuzzy cuffs, blind folds, denial?"

Samantha giggled. "I have never encountered any of those things outside of romance movies." She parked and slid across the seat to invade Cassie's space, leaning up to kiss her as she pressed her body against her side. "I think it's a safe bet to say I would be up for anything you are, though."

Cassie giggled with delight as she wrapped her arms around the shorter, dark-haired and blue-eyed vixen, kissing her back and moaning fiercely against her lips. When they came up for air, she glanced up into those blue eyes and drowned. "... well I..." She blushed and batted her eyelashes. "Romance novels... smutfics... I'm good with those."

Sam laughed and brushed her lips against hers. "Are you going to cover me in whipped cream and chocolate and lick it off?" She ran her tongue along the tall blonde's bottom lip and gazed up into her eyes as her hands snuck up her thighs. "I would totally wax for that."

Cassie grinned, her eyes glowing as she tried to bite down onto Samantha's tongue - not hard, but playfully. Sammi's hands on her thighs felt like a warm, sensual fire, and they made her shiver. "I..." She blushed again. "Yep. That's a thing I want to do."

Samantha smirked and slid her hands up under her snug skirt, getting closer by straddling her thighs and dropping kisses on her face, her voice getting a little breathy. "Anything we can do right now?"

Cassie was panting, her body tingling and the emptiness in her now thoroughly damp crotch aching while in her bra her nipples were throbbing. Sammi's hands under her short dress excited her even more, and she groaned into the raven-haired girl's face, her own hands going around Samantha's sides and slipping up her back into her hair while her face burned with pleasure under Samantha's kisses. "Everything," she whispered.

Sam caught the scent of how aroused Cassie had become and her body grew tight with excitement, running her fingers up the insides of her strong thighs and flicking a thumb playfully over the front of her panties. She kissed Cassie again, lingeringly, her whole body filling up with the powerful emotion that came from seducing, overwhelming, and sweeping this particular girl off her feet. Her head was full of it. "Sex shops aren't closed yet, you know..."

Cassandra moaned hungrily against Sammi's mouth, panting, her body shivering at the raven-haired girl's playful touch on the front of her panties. She loved the feeling of Samantha being on top of her even more, if it was possible, than being on top of Sammi. She felt so desirable and wanted, precious and exotic, to have such a beautiful and sensual girl taking the lead with her, intent on having her way with the blonde. Cassie's head swam with the intoxication of Sammi's desire for her, and her own fierce desire for the raven-haired girl in return. "MMmm... you're prolly right," she whispered, between kisses, "but you're not getting me out of this car," she kissed Sammi back again, biting her lower lip, her eyes flicking up to the blues of her girlfriend, then sparkling mischievously, "until you've screwed me in it first." She grinned, and kissed Sammi again.

Samantha's eyes lit at the suggestion and she stopped kissing her for a moment to make eye contact, her underwear going damp. She gave a little smile and kissed her hard and deep, reaching down as she did and reclining the seat Cassie was sitting in. She slid her hands up to her hips. "Might have to lose the tights, first. Unless you're not so attached to them."

Cassie giggled, returning the kiss and then taking Samantha's face in her hands and kissing it all over, eagerly reclining in her seat and uncrossing her legs, opening her thighs wide. "I'm going to need to invest in stockings with you, aren't I?" She teased.  
She grinned and kissed down Cassie's neck, sliding a hand down and splitting her tights in a long line straight up her crotch with two fingers. "You've got legs up to your neck, you should have them out at every opportunity," she murmured, against her neck, giving it a little nip to punctuate her sentence. 

"I like it when they're all shiny. Makes you look more often," Cassie countered with a gasp, biting Sammi's ear in response. Where her lover's fingers stroked the front of the lavender satin and lace panties she was wearing, just over her damp lips, Cassie felt a tingle of arousal and she jerked, gasping, down into those fingers, while she groaned in response to Sammi's hand on her breast. Meanwhile, her own fingers ran down over the ample curves of the ass she had been so thoroughly admiring earlier, slipping under the back of Samantha's skirt and caressing the bare parts of her ass cheeks.

Samantha gave a soft moan as Cassie's hands slid over her ass, wearing a deep red satin thong under her skirt and daringly nothing else. She kissed up her throat slowly and pushed her panties aside so she could run her fingers up her wet lips and then down again. She groaned at the slickness she found there. "Ohh Cass..."

The blonde girl whimpered, kissing Samantha's ear, her cheek, and her forehead repeatedly. She could feel herself opening up to those fingers, becoming wet and slick with her arousal, while in the meantime she slipped her own fingers under the crotch of Samantha's panties and ran the tip of her nail along the dampening slit of her lover's pussy, moaning at the confirmation that her lover was just as turned on as she was.

Samantha huffed and lifted her hips away, biting her neck playfully. "Mmm, the deal was I screw you. You get to wait for me." She stroked her clit and slid two fingers inside of her, pushing them deep. "I want you to focus on this..."

Cassandra groaned plaintively, her pelvis and her hips grinding down against Samantha's touch, moaning as she felt her lover's two slender fingers push inside of her wet warm depths, coating themselves in her arousal as she shuddered from head to foot. "Mmmm.... Okay..." She giggled, her cheek resting against Samantha's face as she panted, "if you insist."

Samantha nestled her thumb up against Cassie's clit and moaned softly in her ear, nuzzling her cheek as she twisted her fingers inside of her as she worked them in and out slow, deep, and hard. She gave a little shudder at the feeling of her around her fingers, flexing them inside of her as she withdrew and then slid them all the way in again. "I do insist."

Cassie panted, turning her head and biting down on the bottom of Sammi's ear, her blonde hair spilling over her lover's face as she worked her hips down onto Sammi's hand and fingers over and over again, her body shivering and trembling. "Mmmmm... faster, harder," she begged, groaning, "fuck me."

Sam thrust harder, but didn't increase the pace, continuing to slowly withdraw, wriggling her fingers inside of her and delighting in the slow teasing agony of the motion. She smirked and tongued her ear wickedly, huffing a hot breath against her ear. "Mmm, but I'm enjoying feeling you..." she purred, wriggling inside of her as she spoke. "You're so hot and slick for me..."

Cassie whimpered again, the truth of Samantha's words apparent to them both as her hips and her pussy slid up and down on Sammi's thrusting fingers, freshly coated in new arousal as a result of her lover's slow, deliberate attentions. Cassie's fingers were tightening firmly on the round, generous, soft flesh of Sammi's rear..."You have that effect on me," the blonde girl gasped.

She took one of the tall girl's thighs and slid her shoulder underneath her knee to spread her further, pulling pleasure out of her with her thrusting and dragging fingers. "I love having that effect..." she wet her lips and brushed her fingers on her free hand over Cassie's hard nipples through her dress. "You think given an hour of this, you could cum? How long do you think I could do this?" she wondered aloud as she thrust.

Her eyelashes were fluttering rapidly as her whole body began to quiver and shake from Samantha's touch. "You think I could hold out for awhole hour with you touching me like this?" Cassie whimpered, her words coming out almost weeping with desire mixed with emotion. "Gods, Sammi, uuuhhhhnnnnn....." She panted again, pressing her forehead against Samantha's as she tried to focus on what she was saying and not the warm, distracting waves of pleasure borne of grinding down on Sammi's stimulating fingers eagerly. After a moment her head lolled back, and she cried aloud, groaning towards the raised roof of the car. "I love this..." she panted, lifting her head again and pressing her forehead against Samantha's again, her body quivering. "I..." Her green, burning eyes flicked up towards Samantha's and then she kissed the other girl hard, sliding a hand behind Samantha's head and pulling her down into a crushing kiss that Cassie felt tear down through her body, straight to her soul. Samantha moaned against Cassie's mouth, kissing her back as her body melted toward hers and suddenly she was swept in nothing more than the desire to make Cassie scream and cum all over her hand. She began to thrust her fingers fast, hard, and deep, sliding her other hand to work Cassie's clit, rolling it under her fingers slowly. Sam deepened the kiss, using her body to press her back into the car seat. Cassie's kiss was hungry and all consuming, one of her hands on either side of Sammi's face, caressing her lover's cheeks and holding her close between gasps and moans and whimpers and pants for air. Samantha ground her body slowly against hers, thrusting her fingers inside of Cassie as fast as she dared. Samantha kissed her deep and hard and with burning longing, her kiss full of a hundred different desires and impatience about every single one. She dropped her head and kissed across Cassie's cleavage as she used her other hand to rub her clit faster and faster, the kisses across the tops of her breasts turning into nips and licks. Cassie's head fell back against the seat, her eyelids fluttering rapidly as she alternately panted, whimpered, cried out, and groaned, her breasts rising and falling quickly in succession on Samantha's chest as her hands slid down and tugged the front of the dress down so that Samantha could kiss and nibble and nip her way down to the cups of her lavender satin and lace bra. Meanwhile, the blonde girl bit down on her red lower lip to keep from losing herself to the waves of pleasurable sensations that were pulsing from her crotch, rolling her hips forward and back in an attempt to feel Sammi's fingers in all parts of her pussy, as deeply as she could get them, and as hard and firmly as she could thrust down on her. The harder Sammi rubbed her clit, however, the more Cassie shook and cried, bits of excited tears starting at the corners of her eyes as she tried to keep a leash on her pleasure, to draw it out, to extend it... "Don't stop," she cried, laughing madly between pants, "touching me!" By biting down on her lip and grabbing at the car, the blonde girl held on for a bit longer, but she was starting to lose the struggle against her own oncoming orgasm. Samantha's mouth sunk happily into Cassie's cleavage and she kissed along the swells of her breasts as she worked her clit mercilessly and thrust her fingers deep, giving her hand a slow twist inside of her as she slid one of Cassie's breasts out of the cup of her bra and ran her tongue flat across her hard nipple. Cassie suddenly cried out louder and groaned longer than before, her back going stiff and rigid as she came, hard, against Samantha's hand, her clit throbbing against Sammi's touch as she seized. "OH--MY--GODDS!"

She moaned against her breast as she felt her tighten and convulse around her fingers, pinning her to the seat with her body and her hands as she worker her fingers without pause inside of the other girl, soaking her own panties as she felt her girlfriend's body react to pleasure she'd caused. "Ohh Cass..." Samantha groaned into her breasts and nipped at her nipple, pushing her fingers deeper into her hard and slowing a little, but not stopping. Her other hand kept up on her clit, stroking and rubbing it in turns as she doted on her half-exposed chest. "Mmm, you feel so good..."

"You too," Cassie said breathlessly, giggling against Samantha's head as her hips began to slow their frantic thrusting, and as her breasts ceased to heave so dramatically up and down on her chest. After another few minutes, Cassie was just basking in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking, her long, elegant fingers winding their way tenderly through Samantha's soft, silky black hair as she started kissing the other girl's soft-skinned face and forehead, still whimpering gently against Sammi's head, but just luxuriating in the feelings provided by Sammi's fingers gliding in and out of her pussy, sending waves of warm pleasure rippling through her. Eventually, she giggled again, and then groaned, her tightly-coiled-around-Samantha body beginning to relax back into the seat. "Mmm... we got the seat wet," she sighed, quite indifferent to the ramifications of that.

Sam chuckled. "Orgasmic baptism," she quipped. "It's past time this car got me laid."

Cassie giggled again, pressing her cheek against the side of Samantha's face as she continued to tremble slightly, continuing to moan slightly at Samantha's stroking. "Mmmm... you are so... so... so ridiculously good at that..." she groaned.

Samantha smiled and kissed her softly, each stroking motion inside of her becoming more tender and lingering. "Mmm, I know," she kissed down her neck. "If we don't switch activities pretty soon though I'm going to start it all over again."

Cassie laughed, returning the kiss with a moan of affection this time. "But that means your fingers won’t be in me anymore," she complained plaintively, stroking her own fingers through Samantha's hair. Then she laughed again. "Mmmmm.. it is your turn, though, my lovely little lover girl."

Sam smirked and gave a hard little thrust inside her, biting her neck. "Nuh-uh. Before you get in my panties we're either going toy shopping or back to your place, your call." She wiggled inside of her.

Cassie yelped and fixed her girlfriend with a playfully provocative stare. "Hey, that's cheating." She bit at Samantha's nose, but clipped only air, winking. "Mmmmm... but I wanted to do you in your car," she whined, pouting and batting her big eyelashes.

Samantha grinned as she stroked her. "You'll have to jump at another opportunity. But it is my car, so it will probably come up again." She slid the tip of her tongue along Cassie's exposed nipple. "Running out of time..."

"Mmmmmm..." Cassie hummed petulantly, but then laughed and threw her arms around Samantha's neck, kissing her face. "Well you promised me pizza and cuddles, and I kinda think I'd like to take a day with you on the whole sex toys thing. Make an outing of it." She grinned. "Normally I think... picnics, museums, sight-seeing... but maybe we could do lunch, go shopping, and have a private dinner somewhere?"

Sam laughed and shrugged, finding her need for ceremony as cute as it was ridiculous. "Sure. Sex toy date." She kissed her slowly as she gradually withdrew her hand, pulling a chamois from the glove box to give Cassie a little pat dry and wipe the seat. "Want me to order a pizza on the way back?"

Cassie giggled down at Samantha and arched an eyebrow at her when her girlfriend patted her dry and then tried to dry the seat. "You know I will happily pay for a professional seat cleaning," she offered, as she tugged the crotch of her panties back into place. "And sure. What do you like on your pizza?"

Samantha smirked. "It's fine. Just means I don't have to clean it up later." She lifted her eyes to meet Cassie's. "And now my car has that delightful girl-sex scent." She picked up her purse and crawled out of the passenger side door, pulling out her phone. "Hmm, everything. No onions, no mushrooms, everything else."

Cassie blushed as she watched Samantha crawl out of her side of the car, rubbing the other girl on her skirted bottom as she did so. "I'm gonna get you!" She play bit at the other girl's bottom, laughing, as she climbed out after her, having to tug her dress down and then walking somewhat unsteadily on legs that hadn't yet become fully solid again.

She chuckled and eyed Cassie, walking backwards ahead of her as she tried to get together what Sam had clearly and purposefully ruffled. "Not before you get your sea-legs." She scrolled through her contacts for a pizza place number. "What do you want on your pizza?"

The blonde girl steadied herself on the side of the car, stretching out her legs, then smirking and pulling off her heels one at a time and tugging the tattered shreds of her pantyhose off before slipping the shoes back on, balling the hose up in her hand "Mmm... pepperoni. Sometimes Mushrooms, if they're wet and not dry. A supreme is nice, but only as the whole package. But Pepperoni is basic." She raised an eyebrow at Sammi. "Don't suppose you have anything to drink at your place? All I have is water."

Read more...

Samantha raised an eyebrow at the request and dialed the number for the pizza place. "What are you thinking? I think I have a bottle of champagne but it's not chilled because that seemed like a waste of mini-fridge space." She continued walking backward in front of the taller girl, leading them out of the parking garage.

Cassie shrugged, blinking her eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent. "Wellllll... I was thinking it might be fun to have some milkshakes. I like double-chocolate milkshakes with my ..." she considered for a second, and then laughed, "with my everything."

Sam laughed and let her catch up as they left the parking garage, sliding her hand down Cassie's elbow as she ordered them two pizzas, one pepperoni and one supreme, dropping a few mellow threats about how serious she was when she said "no onions." She hung up and smirked. "Where are we going to get milkshakes?"

"Well, I don't know... exactly." Cassie laughed. "If you know of a good Dairy Queen in the neighborhood I could go there and be back in 20 minutes. Air Milkshakes! Or I could fly over to the MetroMart and buy us some ice cream, syrup, and milk, and we could make our own?"

Samantha smiled and thought about it. "Hmm, Dairy Queen? I dunno. Haven't looked for one yet. You could foursquare it or we could make them, which sounds kind of crafty." She cocked her head at her. "But you should probably let me into your place first so I can spend that time going through your stuff."

The blonde girl laughed again, opening the little clutch purse she'd been carrying all night and pulling out her dorm access card and the key to her bedroom. She leaned over and planted a kiss on the blue-eyed beauty's cheek. "I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home."

Samantha grinned and accepted the keys, giving her an affectionate nudge. "Alright, good luck on your chocolate mission." She shot Cassie a little salute before she took off for the dorms. She stopped by her own room to get a few overnight things, and got to Cassie's dorm just in time to accept and sign for the pizzas, setting the pizzas on the desk and her overnight bag on the bed, she set about primping, fixing her hair and touching up her face.

Cassie grinned affectionately as she watched the black-haired girl head off, then turned, ran a foot or two into the shadow of a building, and launched herself into the sky, soaring above the school and over the dorms on her way to the MetroMart. She returned about twenty-five minutes later, knocking on the window of her bedroom as she eased herself onto the fire-escape next to it, carrying a plastic bag in one hand with a box of chocolate and caramel ice cream, a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, a tub of Cool Whip, and a small plastic container of ripe strawberries.

Samantha was laying on the bed with her shoes off, reading the fan fiction that was still set up on Cassie's tablet when she knocked at the window. She jumped up and unlocked then eased open the window, stepping back so she could get inside. "You know I've never even made cookies, right? I'm hoping this involves mostly pouring."

Cassie eased herself into the room, shaking her hair out and opening the bag on the bed, pausing to laugh at Samantha's comment, her eyes sparkling. "Well, then here's hoping the two of us are never the last two people on earth, because then we'd be really screwed as far as feeding ourselves goes. But yes, this does involve mostly pouring. I'm able to at least make chocolate milkshakes."

Sam grinned and sat on the bed next to where she'd put the bag down, reclining on one arm. "Nah, we'd be like the queens of Junk Food Island. Sitting on top of an enormous mountain of canned goods."

The blonde girl chuckled, opening the ice cream and sniffing the air as she glanced around herself looking for the source of the good smell. "Mmmmm... is there pizza?" She walked over to the small battered brown shelves she'd propped up against one wall and pulled out a pair of purple plastic tumblers and a handful of large silver spoons

Samantha smiled and shifted on the bed, not sure how involved she was supposed to be in the milkshake making process. "On the desk. I didn't open them yet because the first whiff is always the best one."

"You are a wonderful girlfriend," Cassie said with a wink, sliding her hips onto the bed and spooning up a couple of large round scoops of ice cream into each glass. Handing one of the tumblers to Sammi, Cassie went over to the small white mini-fridge in the corner and pulled out a bottle of whole milk, with which she filled each tumbler. "Now, just add syrup to taste," she popped the seal off of the syrup and filled several tablespoonfulls into her tumbler and then handed the bottle to Sammi. "And stir." She placed a spoon on the bed next to the other girl, and proceeded to stir her own tumblr.

Samantha eyed her curiously as she set up the milkshakes and gave instructions, taking the spoon and muffling a smile as she carelessly poured a her chocolate from the spout and stirred. "I was sure this was going to be more technical..." Stirred up the contents of her cup and sipped it, smiling.

"Pffft," Cassie blew out a mock-raspberry and slid onto the bed next to Samantha, scooting back against the headboard. "If you haven't noticed yet, I don't really do complex planning." She winked at Samantha, taking a sip of her shake and smiling around it, "... well you get the idea." After her sip, she made a little half moan and then frowned, launching herself for the bag again. "Oh yah! The best part!"

Samantha liked Cassie's impulsiveness, she even found herself liking the side that clearly led to a disaster or two. She raised an eyebrow at the contents of the bag. "What else did you get?"

Cassie pulled out the strawberries and whipped cream with a sound of triumph. Opening the tubs, she dipped one strawberry in the cool whip, then in her milkshake, and held it before Samantha's mouth, biting her lip while her eyes beamed.

Sam giggled and caught it with her mouth before the ice cream could drip on the bedspread, giving the strawberry a little playful suck before biting it off the stem between Cassie's fingers. "Mmm, okay, this might be my one aphrodisiac food."

Cassie giggled, the smile growing broadly on her face. "Isn't it amazing? I mean, it might be slightly better if it was dark chocolate, but sadly dark chocolate and milkshakes don't seem to mix very well." She dipped a strawberry of her own and ate it, shivering slightly and making a pleased mmmm sound. Then she dipped another one and held it out for Samantha. "... plus this is fun."

Samantha smiled and bit the strawberry, sliding over next to Cassie's thigh and taking a strawberry of her own from the carton, dipping it and offering it up. "Eating fruit always makes me kind of horny. At least, after I discovered girls."

Cassie nearly choked on her next strawberry at that. "...really?" Her eyelashes fluttered. "...wh--why? How? What kind of fruit do I need to feed you to get laid all the time?" She laughed.

She giggled and rolled onto her stomach, setting her cheek on Cassie's thigh. "I don't know...anything fleshy I guess just sends my mind wandering. Strawberries a little, sometimes apples...mangoes, watermelon, peaches...oh pears. Especially pears."

Cassie grinned, thoughtfully this time, and ran her hand through Samantha's long dark hair, smiling down at her. "...cause it reminds you of eating... um... y'know, pussy?" She asked, quietly, not wanting to sound dumb.

Samantha grinned. "That was actually one of my first thoughts the first time I went down a girl." She gave a little smirk. "You're not all that fruity though, you've got a little bee hive going on down there."

Cassie blushed at that, her biting her lower lip as she served up another chocolate and whip-cream covered strawberry to Samantha's luscious mouth. "...and is that good? You know, compared to strawberry and pear-flavored pussy?"

"Mhm." She licked a bit of chocolate off her lips. "You drip." She smiled, catching her tongue between her teeth. "Maybe drizzle is a better word..."

Cassie's cheeks got even redder, but she forced herself to meet Sammi's eyes with a twinkle in her own. "...well, I'm just..." She forgot what she was going to say and just lost herself in those baby blues for a moment. "...you pretty."

She giggled and turned her cheek against Cassie's thigh, kissing her there. She grabbed a strawberry and bit it off the stem, holding eye contact with her, her dark lashes fluttering under the other girl's intent gaze. "Am I?" she teased, sliding her fingers down the leg her head rested on.

Cassie huffed out a breath and bent over Samantha's head, pressing her lips tenderly against, but not kissing Samantha's, not breaking eye contact either: Cassie's green pupils darted this way and that across Samantha's eyes, exploring their depths and trying to understand how she felt, just by looking at the way she was looking back at her. "...you're so beautiful it actually makes me ache inside," she whispered, her heart pounding in her ears. "I want to touch you all the time."

Her lashes fluttered and she smiled softly, running her fingers up into Cassie's hair as it dangled above her. She was so impossible, so bright and unsinkable and gorgeous and Samantha couldn't begin to puzzle out why this girl might be so devoted to her after almost two weeks. The intensity of Cassie's feeling was both confusing and alluring. If she was 100% certain of anything, it was that she'd never been this important to anyone. She slid her fingers through her silky hair. "Then touch me."

It didn't take much more than that for the both of them to strip down and for Cassie to make good on her promise to observe "Samantha's turn," working the other girl to panting, clutching orgasm with her fingers, leaving them there as Sam's flush receded, her body still thrumming with a delight that Cassie could feel under her probing fingertips even Samantha caught up a piece of pizza from the box to refuel the demigoddess.

Cassie leaned forward and took a bite of the pizza from Samantha's offering, grinning broadly, and then moaned with pleasure, reaching her free hand up and running it tenderly over the front of Samantha's chest, down between her breasts, to her cute little belly button. "... How? How did this happen? This us thing? This..." she sighed, smiling, and stroked Samantha's insides again, tenderly, "wonderful, freeing, uplifting, romantic, fun, sexy, exciting us thing?"

She'd never quite felt anything like Cassie's insistent but tender presence inside of her, feeling caressed from the inside out in a way that also sent tiny little shocks of pleasure through her. It stoked her hunger and also soothed her to her bones. She slid her thigh up between the taller girl’s legs until she was able to easily nuzzle her breasts. "Well, your moves at cheer leading tryouts never hurt our chances..."

Cassie giggled, taking another bite of the pizza from Sammi's hands and shaking her head. "Well, you were so epically hot, I was just floored you were even interested in me," she confessed, blushing as she pressed her cheek against Samantha's forehead, just nuzzling her soft hair and stroking both the other girl's bottom with her free hand, but also the inside of her pussy with tender, deep thrusts repeatedly. "After we ran into each other during Rush Week I was half-convinced you were going to bed me and then I would never hear from you again."

She smirked against her chest and slid her tongue across Cassie's nipples, giving a little thrust down on her hand. "Would I be in big trouble if I said that wasn't necessarily outside of possibility?" She nipped at her breast.

Cassie laughed, and arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Nope, not at all. A) That's what I was expecting you to do, and B)...” she blushed and bit her lower lip, ducking her face into Sammi's hair. "...welllllll... that makes me feel things. You stuck around for some reason, what was it?" She slid the hand up from Samantha's butt and around her waist, holding the other girl close, her body unconsciously stiffening as she asked the question, half wanting and half anxious about what the answer might be.

She thought about it for a minute, falling silent as she set her forehead against Cassie's sternum, her hands wandering across her stomach. "I think...I've spent a lot of time in the dark. I was sort of wrapped up in darkness, without really realizing it. Maybe I'm part of that darkness. But you're... you're like the sun. You just shine in and make everything warm and bright, like you can't help it. I wanted- want. So much more of that."

Cassie grinned, her green eyes sparkling and then fluttering closed as she listened to what Samantha had to say, her fingers still stroking the insides of the other girl's soft, wet, warm pussy. Cassie was quiet for a moment after that confession too, but when she spoke again, it was in soft, tender tones. "Sammi, you can have as much of it - of, of me, as you want. All I've ever wanted was something, maybe someone to share my little patch of sunshine with. I love sharing it with you."

She gave a little smile and nuzzled her chest, sliding her fingers across the curve of Cassie's butt. "Well that's why. Basically. Since all your friends on the squad are probably going to tell you what a player I am." She gave a little wriggle and sucked on one of her nipples, pushing her hips down.

"Oh, I already got that talk," Cassie confessed, smirking down into Samantha's hair and then gasping as Sammi sucked on her nipple and rocked her wet crotch into her girlfriend's firm thigh. "Mmmmm... mmmm... When we made our first date, Julie actually passed along a few words of... warning."

Samantha laughed and slid her fingers up the small of her back, giving her thigh a little rock against her crotch. "Oh, what did Julie have to say?" She slid her pointer finger into her mouth and then slid her wet finger along Cassie's crotch. "Is she jealous?"

Cassie groaned again, her blonde hair tumbling around Sammi's face as she rode her girlfriend's thigh, "Mmmmm, she... she warned me that you were notorious for lovin' em' and leavin' em.' A bonafide man-eater. And then she couldn't think of a word for 'woman-eater,' and what she came up with was on the naughty side of good taste. She warned me not to get too invested.”

Sam chuckled and nipped at her nipple. "Well, in fairness to Julie...I am a woman eater." She slid her hands over her ass and kissed across her chest, rolling her hips against Cassie's hand. "So you made a date with me, knowing that?"

The blonde girl gasped again, her free hand going to back of Samantha's head and running through her hair, pulling her head into her chest as she pressed her cheek against the top of her girlfriend's head. Meanwhile, her fingers began twisting inside of Samantha again. "I couldn't resist," she breathed, her eyes still closed. "There was just something magnetic about you, and between us - when we talked, when we flirted..."

Samantha gasped gently, rolling her tongue over one of her nipples. She groaned and her thighs gave a little tremble. "So I was against your better judgment?" She smiled and ran her nose along the swell of her breasts.

"Let me rephrase," Cassie breathed, shivering as Samantha's lips and nose brushed along her sensitive breasts, her fingers twisting slowly inside of the other girl, stroking her walls again, "I didn't want to resist. You were magnetic, and I figured that even if you just wanted to sleep with me, that it would still be too good to be true."

Samantha moaned softly and stroked her ass, giving a little shudder around her as she started to get wetter again. "Mmm, I still would have made it totally worth your time. I don't sleep around because I'm selfish."

"Well, I am," Cassie pronounced, surprising herself with the ferocity in her voice. She wrapped her free hand around Samantha's waist and pulled the other girl close to her, nuzzling the top of the black-haired girl's chest, "and I'm really glad I don't have to share you with anyone."

Samantha smiled, charmed and a little touched by the sentiment. She kissed across her face and slid her fingers through the waterfall of Cassie's hair. "Me too," she said, softly.

Cassie smiled, blushing slightly at the sudden outburst of possessiveness and hid her face behind some of that hair. "...Sorry," she chuckled, "not entirely sure where that came from." She squeezed Samantha's waist again. "...feed me some pizza?" She raised a hopeful eyebrow. Samantha chuckled and picked up the piece of pizza she'd abandoned in favor of Cassie's breasts and held it out for her, sliding the thigh that wasn't between Cassie's over her hip. Cassie took the piece of pizza with her free hand and nibbled on it slowly, just watching Samantha from beneath the dark lashes lidded lowly over her eyes. She bit down on a smile and then stuck what was left of the piece in her mouth and held it there as she giggled, reaching over Samantha's hip and grabbing another strawberry, which she dipped in some of the chocolate left in her milk shake and then held out in front of Samantha's mouth.

She smiled and bit it off the stem, giving a soft moan and then giving Cassie's fingers a little suck. She smiled at her and then slid her hand down to ease her fingers out of her, seizing the tub of whipped cream and nudging her over on the back, hovering over her. "Eat your pizza."

"Mmmmm..." Alright," Cassie sighed, licking off her own fingers first with a bit of a smile. "If you insist..."

She giggled and swirled a finger in the tub of whipped cream, removing a dollop and setting it on her girlfriend's nipple, crafting a perfect ice cream swirl, moving on to do the same to the next nipple without acknowledging what she was doing. She made a smaller trail leading across her stomach toward her belly button and then increased the size of the dollop when she reached her mound, almost covering it but careful not to get any near her sensitive lips. She finished off the display by sliding the finger she'd used to make the art into her mouth and giving it a totally unnecessary suck.

Cassie raised en eyebrow with an intriguing flutter of eyelashes the first time Samantha covered one of her nipples with some whipped cream, but said nothing, and made no sound - frozen stiff as she was - except for a slight, sudden inhalation of breath when the cool whip on her nipple sent a mixed sensation of pleasure and chill that made her hiss and sent tingles through her body. When Sammi went on to repeat the act on the other nipple, setting off another series of hissing breath intakes and another race of tingles through the blonde's body, the stunned and surprised expression on Cassie's face morphed slowly into a grin of excitement, and she began to moan softly as Sammi worked the whip cream down to her belly button, and then further down over her pelvis and her mound, her body shivering as she reflexively pulled her thighs apart, her eyes sparkling with excitement while her cheeks rosied at the explicitly erotic attention she was receiving. She shivered all over when she watched Sammi lick her cool whip covered finger of. "... Sammi..." she whispered, blinking rapidly.

She giggled with her index finger still inside her mouth, withdrawing it slowly. "Mmm, yes?" She slid her finger along her bottom lip and kissed along her chest, careful not to disturb the whipped cream on her body. "Don't let me disturb your dinner, I'm just skipping straight to dessert..."

Cassie moaned, her body tingling all over from feeling so... so explicitly sexualized. She hadn't felt anything like this since the first night with Tim over a year ago, but unlike that experience, this didn't make her feel... anxious or scared or dirty, just really, really horny, and excited. She took another bite of her pizza and washed it down with some shake, her eyes wide and round and staring at Samantha as she began to tremble.

Samantha more than finished dessert, which, strangely, was the only meal she seemed to be remotely interested in engaging in despite the large amount of pizza they had ordered. She took every inch of whipped cream off Cassie's luscious curves with a hot flat tongue, sucking any remnant of sticky sugar thoroughly away. Once she'd finished with Cassie's mound she settled between her thighs and ate her with slow intent, indulging in such a way that made it impossible for Cassie to even consider focusing on her pizza, though after a moment she didn't try very hard. Once she was satisfied that Cassie had been thoroughly exhausted, she crawled up next to her and slid into the taller girl's side.

Cassie wrapped her arms around Sammi's waist in return, rolling onto her side on the bed (with a pleasurable groan of exhaustion), and shifted her head on the pillow so that, with a smile, she could touch the tip of her nose to Samantha's. She smiled again, her eyelids fluttering happily as she traced the lines and curves of her girlfriend's face. "...mmm... which part's your fave?" She asked with a growing smile, bumping noses gently. "Cause, as 'mazing as the sex was..." she rolled her eyes, "and... it was really, really amazing... " she batted her eyelashes once and tightened her squeeze around Sammi's waist. "This is my favorite part."

Samantha smiled and tipped her head down, setting her forehead against Cassie's and playing with her hair. "Mmm, I do reeeally like making you cum. It easily makes my top ten. Top five, even." She brushed her lips, which were still coated in her excitement, against Cassie's. "I like to make you do everything though. Smile, giggle, moan..."

"I like you making me come too," Cassie said softly, her lashes fluttering slowly, but not blushing for the first time in a couple of hours. The several rounds of very intimate lovemaking back and forth that the blonde girl and her new girlfriend had enjoyed over the course of the evening had eradicated the remaining inhibitions she felt between herself and sharing how she felt with the girl she was curled up against. Stroking Sammi's back with one hand, the blonde girl slipped one hand up between them and brushed her fingers softly, but not teasingly, over the soft skin of Samantha's belly. "And I luh-uh-uvvvee making you cum," she smiled, "I just love the way your eyes get all soft and open when we're like this..." she brushed the tip of her nose against Samantha's cheek softly.

Sam's smile had an edge of shyness to it as she slid her hand up Cassie's back and averted her eyes a moment. She turned her face toward her's. "It feels good here, like I don't have to be anyone in particular for anybody. It feels like I can be me. Do you ever feel that way, like no one wants you to-" she paused, searching for words. "Perform some version of you?"

The blonde girl considered for a moment, wanting to give the question its honest emotional due. She could tell the sentiment had a particular weight for Samantha, and she didn't want to make light of that, so while she lifted a hand and caressed the side of Samantha's face, her eyes darted to the side and she thought. "...Well, yeah, I think I... " she shook her head slightly, her eyes flicking back to Samantha's. "I'm never able to just be me with other people, if that's what you mean. I've been the dutiful daughter, the perky and dependable sidekick, the patient girlfriend, the professional super heroine, but I've always gone around and defined who I was in any social situation based on who the person I was interacting with was and what they wanted from me." Then she smiled, and leaned forward, kissing Sammi on the cheek. "...I don't do that with you. I like that you know me. Or that you're getting to know me, and that I don't have to pretend I'm not... " she shrugged. "Me.”

She smiled softly, searching Cassie's eyes for a moment. Her fingertips traveled up her neck, behind her ear, and then into her hair. "That's it. That's how I feel here. Like me."

Cassie smiled, tilting her head to the side and resting her nose on Samantha's cheek. For a minute or so, she just smiled at the other girl, stroking her belly with one hand, and her cheek with the other. Then she sighed happily and planted a big kiss on the blue-eyed girl's forehead. "You're perfect." She grinned. "You fit all my tumblers."

Sam giggled and cuddled in closer to her, settling in in a position that was warm and comfortable enough to lull her into sleepiness. "You have tumblers?"

"Mmmmhmmm," Cassie closed her eyes and rested her head against Samantha, grabbing at the blankets behind the other girl and tugging them over the two of them. "Like a lock, to which you are the only key that fits." She grinned, then reached behind herself for her milkshake again, finishing it with an extended gulping. "Mmmmmmm..."

Samantha smiled and nuzzled her chest, sliding an arm around her waist, finding the place she fit under the other girl's chin. "Mmm, I like your tumblers."

Cassie giggled and snuggled close, curling around Samantha's head under the blankets, and resting her chin on top of the black-haired girl's head. "I'm glad." She stroked Samantha's back for a moment, then her hair, and then lifted her eyes and glanced at the single open pizza box and the single solitary piece of pizza missing from it. "...wow, we're really terrible at eating real food, aren't we?”

Samantha looked up with vague interest. "I could eat a piece if it helps. I prioritize other things. Is whipped cream real food?" She raised an eyebrow at Cassie.

Cassie laughed and shook her head. "Noooooooo. Not hardly, babe." She grabbed at a piece of pizza, then froze, cocking her head at Samantha with curiosity. "...hey, do you even need to eat?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I get hungry. Like really really hungry, and then I eat a little, and it goes away. I didn't really get hungry today, though."

"Oh, hmmm." Cassie looked at the piece of pizza in her hands and then settled back into the bed, pulling Sam's head back under her chin while she hummed and took a bit of the pizza for herself. "You're a whole superpower surprise bundle package, aren't you? Super strength, super speed, super jumping, super durability, super metabolism," she grinned, "super sex, super sweet, super cuddles..."

Samantha laughed and turned her face into her chest, giving her a squeeze. "I am not super sweet, I am a super badass," she protested.

The blonde girl smiled, pressing her lips to the top of Samantha's head and nuzzling her hair. "You are a super badass. But you can also be the sweetest, most tender and affectionate person I've ever met. It makes me so happy."

Samantha pulled a skeptical face and closed one eye, peering up at her while sliding her nose up the side of her neck. "I am now just concerned that people have not been nearly tender enough with you. I might have to tender you into submission someday so you know what it feels like."

Cassie shook her head, blonde hair rolling over Samantha's face as she did so. "...Hey, I mean it," she said, quietly. "You. The inside parts of you? They make me feel all warm and glowy inside, like my heart's going to burst. And it's not 'cause of the really amazing sex, or the attention. It's cause of the things you say, the things you feel, the way you look at me and touch me when you know no one else is looking, the parts of you that are just for me. I love them all." She pressed her face against Samantha's forehead, and then laughed a moment later. "What does tendering someone into submission look like?"

Samantha's lashes fluttered and she gave a little squirm under the unfamiliar brand of praise. She grinned when she laughed though, squeezing her tight and cuddling into her side. "Ohh I will tender you so hard," she teased. "I'll cuddle your brains out."

Cassie giggled at the insane-sounding statement. "Okay, Miss Badass girlfriend. At a future date yet to be determined, I will let you tender the fuck out of me. Once you figure out what that means."

Sam giggled and snuggled closer, giving her butt a little pat and kissing her collar bone. "I will let you know when I figure that out," she assured her.

She kissed the top of Sammi's head and sighed, burying her nose in her hair. "...gods, but I love your hair. It's so soft and silky," Cassie murmured, her eyes drifting closed as she burrowed into the other girl's neck, letting her black hair fall all over her face. The scent of the other girl's hair was comforting and reassuring, and was slowly relaxing her, allowing the ebb and flow of her energy level (now that they were solidly in the post-midnight stage of the evening) to lull her slowly to sleep, "...smells so warm and reassuring. Makes me think of... home."

Sam smiled softly and stroked her blonde hair slowly, tugging a pillow over so she could curl up with her. Her smiled spread and her eyes sparkled at the word 'home,' sliding her fingers softly down her back. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmmm." The blonde girl was drifting now, her eyelids not fluttering any longer, but staying closed, while she slipped both of her arms around the other girl's upper body and pulled her into her chest. One of her bare legs slid over Sammi's wide round hip and hooked behind her leg, curling her body around the other girl's. "...nanna and my room and pumpkin pies on Thanksgiving day when my mom had to work and..." she stifled a yawn, "mmmm cocoa on Christmas and feeling safe when I had the right stuffed animal in my arms, and dreaming about what my life would be like when I grew up and was out on my own, and finding true love..."

Samantha curled into her body and set her cheek against her chest, closing her eyes to what sounded like an improbably idyllic description of the concept she'd never quite sure she'd experienced, home. She let out a long breath and wrapped her arms around Cassie, breathing her in as she settled against her chest. "Dunno where I picked that scent up," she murmured.

Cassie chuckled, awake enough to nuzzle the side of Samantha's head, her eyes flickering open as she listened to the yearning uncertainty in Samantha's voice. "...'home's' not what you smell like," she whispered, squeezing Samantha close and rubbing her thigh against Samantha's hip gently, "it's what your smell makes me feel."

She smiled and kissed her chest, quieting as her body sunk into Cassie's and she drifted a bit. "Good," she said softly, her heart squeezing at the feeling of being wrapped up in the solid warmth of her body.

Those were the last words the blonde girl said that night. Smiling, she tugged the blanket a bit further up over their shoulders and buried her face in Samantha's hair again, and after a few minutes of just quietly enjoying the smaller, curvy girl's body being comfortably wrapped up within her embrace, she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Super-clone Science stuff: Given the various kinds of tinkering and multi-trial formulae that Lexcorp and Cadmus scientists no-doubt engaged in while trying to produce a viable Super-clone from their small sample of Kryptonian DNA we figure there's no reason that SuperBOY couldn't have been SuperGIRL (keeping in mind that gender isn't automatically tied to genitalia or chromosomes.) A lot of what follows is just speculation about how things might have gone had the Superclone been assigned biologically female at birth. It's also a fantastic excuse to write an awesome ship as femslash. And clones!


End file.
